Yunjae :: Hitori Janai
by Jaehan Kim Yunjae
Summary: Fic ini terinspirasi dari lagunya Jaejoong yangg 'Footstep' -keliatan banget ff jadul lagi-  Typos pasti ada, karena saya males ngedit ulang


**HITORI JANAI**

**Author: Me a.k.a Jaehan Kim Yunjae**

**Pairing: Yunjae **

**Length: Oneshot**

**Rating: T+ / Straight / Yaoi**

**Genre: Hurt / Comfort / Romance **

**Cast: **

**Kim Jaejoong**

**Jung Yunho**

**Kim Jaehan (OC)**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**I don't own Yunjae. They own each other but I hope I can own them. The plot, story and poster are mine.**

**WARNING! **

**This is YAOI fanfic means boy x boy story, so if you can't take it just leaves already. I don't wanna hear bad comments and I don't care with your comments.**

A/N:

Fic ini terinspirasi dari lagunya Jaejoong yg 'Footstep' -ff jadul lagi-

Typos pasti ada, karena saya males ngedit ulang

Happy Reading ^^

All Jaejoong POV

-Falshback-

"ada apa? kenapa kau membawaku kesini" tanyanya, wanita yang sudah 2 tahun ini mengisi ruang dihatiku.. hari ini aku telah memutuskan, aku akan melamarnya dan menjadikannya sebagai pendampingku seumur hidup..

Semua berkat Yunho, dia telah meyakinkanku

"Jaehan-ah"

"Maaf.. Lebih baik kita putus" tiba-tiba dia memotong ucapanku

"Huh? a… Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku.. aku telah menemukan orang lain yang lebih baik darimu Jaejoong, jadi…"

"Tapi.,.."

"Maafkan aku, sayonara…" dia belari meninggalkanku

"Tunggu, hei… Jaehan tunggu, apa maksudmu?" sepertinya percuma saja aku mengejarnya saat itu

-End of Flashback-

Aku masih belum bisa melupakannya, sebenarnya apa yang salah pada diriku? Selalu saja semua orang pergi meninggalkanku. Aku selalu melakukan apa yang dia minta dan memberikan apa diinginkannya… tapi sekarang dia pergi dengan pria lain. Kenapa hidupku selalu seperti ini?

"Apakah sendiri itu lebih baik?" kurasakan air mataku mengalir membasahi pipiku, padahal kejadian itu sudah lama berlalu tapi tetap saja masih menghantuiku… dan inilah. kurasakan lagi pelukkan hangat dari orang yang tidak pernah meninggalkanku, satu-satunya orang yang selalu ada disisiku

"Yunho…" lirihku

"Kau menangis lagi Jae?" tanyanya.. dia memeluk tubuhku dari belakang, hal yang biasa dilakukannya, Yunho yang sangat perhatian padaku dan tahu semua keinginanku.. sahabat terbaik yang kumiliki… Jung Yunho

"Gomen ne.. padahal kejadian itu sudah lama sekali, tapi aku masih saja tidak bisa melupakannya, aku cengeng ya?" ucapku mencandai diriku sendiri, sedangkan pria ini semakin mengeratkan pelukannya di tubuhku

Sejak kejadian itu Yunho mengajakku pindah ke Jepang untuk melupakan kesedihanku dan memulai hidup baru disini, tapi aku telah membuat usaha Yunho sia-sia dengan tidak melupakannya.. aku merasa bersalah pada Yunho, dia sudah begitu baik padaku tapi.. aku tidak pernah memberikannya apa-apa

"Tidak... Semua orang pasti akan melakukan hal yang sama Jae jika mereka berada dalam posisimu, dia adalah orang pertama yang menarik perhatianmu tapi dengan mudahnya dia membuangmu tanpa memikirkan perasaanmu" ucapnya menghiburku

"Tapi tetap saja aku tidak seharusnya seperti ini, aku ini laki-laki Yun.. aku seharusnya lebih tegar dan kuat" kesalku

"Tapi aku suka kau yang seperti ini Jae"

"Yun.. sepertinya aku tidak pernah bisa menyembunyikan sisi lemahku padamu"

"Tunjukkan dirimu apa adanya padaku Jae, aku ingin melihat dirimu yang sesungguhnya" Yunho tidak pernah melepaskan pelukannya di tubuhku

"Yun, aku salut padamu" kagumku

"Hmmm?" tanyanya bingung

"Kau satu-satunya orang yang masih bertahan berada disisiku"

"Eumm... Kenapa aku harus meninggalkanmu, Jae?"

"Entahlah… tapi semua orang pergi meninggalkanku termasuk orang tuaku, hanya kau yang tetap bertahan… mungkin ini memang sudah nasibku"

"Jae…"

"Sudah 9 tahun aku mengenalmu Yun dan kau masih saja mampu bertahan dengan sikap manjaku dan keegoisanku, kau sangat hebat Yun" ucapku berusaha tegar

"Kau tidak lelah denganku Yu-"

"Jae... dengarkan aku" Yunho membalik tubuhku menghadapnya

"Aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu dan tidak akan pernah lelah denganmu, terserah kau mau bersikap manja atau egois aku tidak peduli. Tunjukkan semua dirimu padaku dan aku akan selalu menerima seperti apapun itu"

"Yun-ah" aku mulai menangis dalam pelukan hangatnya

"Jae… kepergian orang tuamu bukanlah salahmu, mereka pergi karena Tuhan sudah memanggil mereka. Aku juga sudah tidak memiliki orang tua sekarang, tapi aku memilikimu Jae... Kita akan kuat ketika bersama, bukankah aku sering mengatakannya padamu"

"Yunho aku takut, aku takut Yun… aku takut suatu hari kau juga akan meninggalkanku sama seperti mereka semua"

"Aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu, kau tidak sendiri kau memilikiku… ingat itu"

"Yunho... Arigatou na.. hontouni... arigatou" hanya kata ini yang dapat aku ucapkan untuk membalas semua yang Yunho berikan padaku

"Sekarang kau istirahatlah… tapi sebelumnya kau harus makan dulu, tubuhmu sangat kurus, aku seperti sedang memeluk potongan kayu daripada tubuh manusia"

"Baka" ucapku dan tersenyum

"Kau tahu Jae, aku menyukai seluruh apa yang ada dalam dirimu, tapi.. aku paling menyukai wajah tersenyummu"

"Sankyuu na"

"Ayo kita makan, aku sudah susah payah memasak untukmu" Yunho menarik tangaku

"Kau memasak?"

"Tentu saja"

"Aku tidak yakin" ucapku mengejek

"Yah walaupun tidak seenak buatanmu tapi aku sudah berusaha"

"Baiklah aku akan makan banyak untuk menghargai usahamu" ucapku dan kami berjalan menuju meja makan

"Itu baru Jaejoong yang manis"

"Kau ini, apa 9 tahun masih kurang bagimu untuk menyadari kalau aku ini laki-laki?"

"Tidak... Tapi bagiku walapun laki-laki kau tetap saja manis"

"Kau harus bangga karena hanya dirimu yang ku ijinkan untuk mengatakan bahwa aku manis"

"Benarkah? Oh… aku terharu" ucapnya sambil menatapku tersenym mengejek

"Baka janai" ucapku dan mengulurkan lidahku padanya

"Hhhhmmm… ini enak Yun, kau sudah pintar memasak sekarang" aku terkagum pada usaha Yunho untuk menyenangkanku

"Benarkah, kalau begitu makan yang banyak"

"Hai" Aku terus memakan masakan buatan Yunho hingga makanan di hadapanku habis lalu menatap Yunho perlahan

"Yun makanan di piringmu masih penuh tuh, kau tidak makan?"

"Aku sudah kenyang"

"Tapi kau belum makan sama sekali"

"Aku lebih suka melihatmu makan Jae"

"Dasar… mmmmm…. Yun"

"Mmmm…"

"Boleh…." aku menunjuk-nujuk makanan dihadapanya

"Kau mau makananku" ucap Yunho setelah mengerti maksudku

"Umm…" ucapku mengagguk

"Ambilah" Yunho meyodorkan makanannya padaku

"Sankyuu" aku tersenyum dan mengambil makanan itu

"Kau harus lebih sering tersenyum Jae"

"Mmm.. kenapa?"

"Karena wajah tersenyummu sangat manis"

"Hai hai… demi kau, aku akan lebih sering tersenyum sekarang"

"Jaejoongku memang sangat manis" ucapnya

"Yunhoku juga sangat baik" balasku

"Setelah makan ganti pakaianmu dan istirahat, ne?"

"Hai" aku terus melahap makanan enak ini hingga habis

"Ah… Aku kenyang sekali" ucapku sambil menepuk-nepuk perutku yang kekenyangan

"istirahatlah, biar aku yang mencuci piringnya"

"Umm…" aku berjalan menuju kamar kami berdua, ya.. aku tidur dengan Yunho dalam satu kamar.. setiap malam aku selalu mimpi buruk dan berakhir dengan menangis, tapi.. saat itu Yunho selalu ada disisiku dan menenangkanku

"Ganti baju dulu dengan yang lebih nyaman" ucapku dan mengambil piyama putih bergambar bunga Lili kesukaanku lalu merenbahkan tubuhku di ranjang… rasanya sangat nyaman

"Jae kau sudah tidur?" Yunho membuka pintu kamar yang berada dihadapanku

"Aku baru akan menutup mataku Yun" Yunho berjalan mendekatiku

"Tidurlah yang nyenyak aku mandi dulu ya"

"Umm…"

"Oyasumi Jae-ah" ucapnya dan mencium keningku lembut

"Yasumi" balasku dan terlelap

%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%

"Ohayou" suara Yunho mengagetkanku

"Ah... Ohayou Yun" ucapku membalik tubuhku dan melihatnya yang masih berantakan setelah bangun tidur

"Mandilah dulu Yun, kau berantakan sekali.. sarapannya sebentar lagi siap" ucapku dan kurasakan tangan kekar Yunho melingkar di pinggaku dari belakang.. hal yang biasa dia lakukan padaku

"Mmmm… disini lebih nyaman" ucapnya dan meletakkan dagunya di pundakku

"Ie.. kau harus mandi"

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"Jangan menggati topik pembicaraan"

"Aku tidak megganti topik, aku hanya bertanya bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"Sudah baikkan Yun, sankyuu na"

"Hai... Doita"

"Sekarang cepat mandi" ucapku dan melepaskan pelukannya di tubuhku

"Hai hai... Kau ini cerewet sekali"

"Dasar kau" aku ingin memukulnya tapi dia sudah melarikan diri

"Baka Yunho" gumamku tersenyum dan kembali melanjutkan memasak

"Sushi dan takoyaki untuk sarapan tidak masalah kan?" tanyaku entah pada siapa

"Tidak masalah Jae" terdengar lagi suaranya

"Sudah siap mandinya?"

"Sudah"

"Cepat sekali?"

"Aku memang selalu cepat kalau mandi"

"aku tidak percaya" aku memicingkan mataku tajam

"Aau ini" ucap Yunho mengacak-acak rambutku dan tersenyum

"Sudah siap makanannya? Aku sudah lapar"

"Sudah, ayo makan" aku membawa makanan untuk kami ke meja makan

"Jae, bagaimana kalau hari ini kita jalan-jalan keluar"

"Mau kemana?"

"Kan sudah lama kita tidak main-main keluar, mmm… bagaimana kalau kita ke Tokyo Tower?"

"Aku sudah bosan kesana" jawabku masih memakan makanan dihadapanku

"Tapi kau belum pernah sampai ke puncaknya kan?"

"Iya sih… tapi aku males keluar Yun" eluhku

"Tidak… Kau harus ikut denganku"

"Tapi Yun"

"Kau harus lebih sering keluar untuk jalan-jalan Jae, agar pikiranmu lebih tenang" paksanya

"Baiklah" ucapku pasrah

"Sekarang selesaikan sarapanmu dan kita akan berangkat"

"Ini kan masih pagi Yun"

"Justru karena masih pagi"

"Kenapa?"

"Karena masih sepi, jadi kita bisa ke puncak dengan mudah"

"Baiklah... Aku akan siap-siap"

Setelah selesai sarapan aku segera berlari menuju kamar kami berdua dan membuka lemari pakaian untuk mencari baju yang cocok, karena ini sudah musim semi jadi tidak perlu memakai pakaian yang terlalu tebal. Aku mengambil kaus putih yang sedikit longgar berwarna putih dan celana jeans dengan warna senada. Aku memang sangat menyukai warna putih, sangat cocok dengan kulitku, walaupun akhirnya malah terlihat pucat

"Yun aku sudah siap" ucapku menuju dapur dan Yunho masih mencuci piring disana

"Sudah siap? Ayo berangkat" balas Yunho dan membersihkan tangannya dengan serbet

Kami berjalan menuju mobil dan Yunho membukakan pintu untukku, yah.. kadang memang dia sering memperlakukan aku seperti perempuan. Dengan segera setelah Yunho memasuki mobil kami berangkat menuju Tokyo Tower

Perjalanannya tidak terlalu jauh dari rumah kami. Sampai disana segera saja aku menarik tangan Yunho dan mengajaknya naik langsung ke puncak Tokyo Tower… tidak perlu memakan waktu lama kami sudah samapai di puncak. Pemandangan dari atas sini memang sangat indah… apalagi di musim semi saat ini bunga Sakura bermekaran, semua kota diselimuti dengan warna pink sangat menarik

"Yun… Lihat! banyak Sakura" ucapku dan menujuk keseluruh kota dibawah sana

"Hmm.." balasnya tersenyum

"Kau suka?" tambahnya lagi

"Tentu saja aku suka" jawabku tanpa melihat wajahnya

"Baguslah"

"Eh... kenapa?" tanyaku bingung

"Karena akhirnya aku kembali melihatmu tersenyum lepas seperti itu"

"Arigatou Yunho-ah, arigatou gozaimasu" tanpa terasa air mataku kembali mengalir

"Sssssttttt.. aku mengajakmu kesini bukan untuk membuatmu menangis" ucapnya dan memeluk tubuhku

"Gomen" hanya kata itu yang dapat aku ucapkan

Aku hanya bisa menutupkan wajahku di dada bidangnya sambil tetap menahan air mataku untuk tidak keluar. Yunho memang sangat baik.. terlalu baik bahkan. Aku selalu merasa terlindung ketika berada dalam dekapannya seperti saat ini, rasanya sangat nyaman dan hangat

"Terimakasih Yunho, aku tidak tahu bagaimana cara menbalasmu" gumamku pelan masih dalam dekapannya… kami terus berpelukan sambil menatap bunga Sakura berguguran diterpa angin.

"Ano…" sebuah suara membuatku tersadar dan melepaskan pelukan Yunho perlahan

"Jaehan!" ucapku kaget

"Ternyata benar kau Jaejoong" ucapnya dengan nada ceria

"Bagaimana kabarmu? aku tidak menyangka kalau kita akan bertemu disini" tambahnya

"A.. i..iya" ucapku kaku dan kurasakan genggaman tangan Yunho ditanganku. Kupandangi wajahnya dan dia tersenyum padaku.. kubalas senyum itu…

"Sedang apa disini?" tanyanya lagi

"Jalan-jalan" ucapku

"Bersama Yunho, kalian masih bersama ternyata" kuangkat kedua alisku mendengar ucapannya barusan, kenapa dia berkata seperti itu…

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Yunho sebelum aku sempat bertanya

"Tidak ada maksud apa-apa" jawabnya dengan tawa yang dipaksakan

"Kalau begitu kami permisi dulu" ucapku setelah merasa tidak nyaman dengan pertemuan ini dan berjalan menjauh dengan tetap menggandeng tangan hangat milik Yunho

"Tunggu Jaejoong" teriak wanita itu dan berlari kearahku

"Ada apa?" aku berbalik menatapnya

"Bisa kita bicara sebentar?"

"Tentang apa?"

"Ano.. itu…" dia menundukan wajahnya

"Jae.." Yunho meremas genggaman tangan kami dan menatapku

"Aku tunggu di mobil ya?" ucapnya

"Tapi Yun-" Yunho memotong ucapanku dengan meletakkan telunjuknya dibibirku dan berlalu pergi. Aku melihat kepergiannya hingga tubuhnya menghilang di dalam lift

"Ano.. Jaejoong" aku berbalik menatap wanita yang ada dihadapanku sekarang

"Ada apa?" tanyaku pelan

"Sebenarnya aku sudah mencarimu 1 bulan belakangan ini"

"Ore?" ucapku kaget

"Jaejoong, a.. aku… aku ingin minta maaf padamu"

"Untuk apa?"

"Tentang waktu, aku pergi begitu saja tanpa menunggu ucapanmu" aku hanya diam dan mendengar ucapannya

"Jaejoong... Aku.." ucapnya ragu

"Maukan kau kembali padaku?" ucapnya akhirnya

"Maksudmu?" ucapku bingung

"Seperti dulu lagi, aku milikmu dan kau… milikku"

"Tapi bukankah kau sudah memiliki orang lain?"

"Aku salah Jaejoong… ternyata dia hanya menipuku, kau adalah orang yang paling tepat untukku.. kau yang paling mengerti aku dan mencintaiku" aku hanya mematung mendengar ucapannya

"Jaejoong aku mohon" tambahnya dan menggenggam kedua tanganku

"Jaehan… maafkan aku, tapi… aku rasa seperti ini lebih baik"

"Lebih baik?" tanyanya dan menatapku

"Iya.. setelah kau meninggalkanku saat itu, aku menemukan apa yang sebenarnya membuatku bahagia dan itu… bukan denganmu"

"Mak... maksudmu..?"

"Ne... Aku kini mengetahui kebahagiaan apa yang aku inginkan dan aku pasti akan meraihnya, jadi… aku tidak bisa kembali bersamamu"

"Siapa dia? siapa wanita itu?"

"Tidak ada wanita disini.. yang ada hanya Yunho"

"Soka... Aku sudah menduganya" ucapnya dan menunduk

"Gomen nasai" balasku memberi salam padanya dan berlalu pergi menyusul Yunho

Apa yang kukatakan tadi semuanya keluar dari dalam hatiku, ya.. walau aku baru menyadarinya tapi aku yakin dengan apa yang aku rasakan. Selama ini hanya Yunho yang selalu ada disisiku dan melakuakan apapun untukku, dia bisa menjadi penyemangatku; penghiburku bahkan dia bisa saja melakukan hal bodoh hanya untuk menyenangkanku

Yunho mengajarkan aku arti cinta yang sesungguhnya, cinta adalah dimana kita mengerti perasaan, kebutuhan serta kelemahan orang yang kita cintai… dan semua itu dimiliki oleh Yunho. Yunho lah yang mengerti diriku dan mengetahui kelemahanku, aku tidak pernah bisa menutupi perasaanku jika berada bersamanya dan aku tahu inilah cinta itu.. cinta yang aku butuhkan selama ini

Perjalanan pulang ke rumah sebernarnya tidak terlalu jauh, tapi semua terasa sangat lama.. tidak ada yang berbicara sama sekali, suasana sangat hening dan Yunho hanya memfokuskan pandangannya kedepan melihat jalan di hadapannya. Aku tidak tahu harus memulai pembicaraan seperti apa… kenapa dia tiba-tiba diam?

"Yun..." ucapku memulai pembicaraan

"Hmmm…" balasnya tanpa melihat kearahku

"Kau kenapa?"

"Tidak apa-apa"

"Lalu kenapa diam"

"Aku hanya sedang konsentrasi saja Jae"

"Eumm... hai" balasku pelan dengan sedikit kecewa

Setelah tiba di rumah Yunho langsung keluar dari mobil tanpa melihatku dan berlalu masuk kedalam rumah, padahal biasanya dia akan membukakan pintu untukku.. kenapa Yunho jadi seperti itu, padahal saat melihat Sakura tadi dia masih baik-baik saja sebelum…

"Ah… Apa karena Jaehan?" tanyaku pada diriku sendiri

Segera aku berlari mencari Yunho kedalam rumah, aku mencarinya ke setiap sudut ruangan, mulai dari ruang tamu, dapur dan ruang makan.. tapi Yunho tak ada diamana pun. Aku langsung berlari menuju kamar kami di lantai dua dan benar saja Yunho ada disana. Aku berjalan mendekatinya yang duduk disisi ranjang kami sambil menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tanganya

"Yun…" ucapku menyentuh pundaknya dan duduk disampingnya

"Jae.." balasnya dan menatapku dengan wajah sendu

"Kenap-"

"Maafkan aku Jae, aku tidak tahu kenapa tapi aku…" ucapnya memburu dan segera kusentuhkan jariku dibibirnya

"Sssstttt… kau tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun Yun"

"Tapi Jae…" aku hanya tersenyum dan mengarahkan wajahnya untuk berbaring di dadaku. Aku mengusap rambut Yunho perlahan untuk menenangkannya

"Yun.." panggilku setelah kurasa Yunho mulai sedikit tenang

"Kau tahu Yun.. aku membuat sebuah lagu" lanjutku

"Mmmm…" respon Yunho mengangkat tubuhnya dan menatapku dengan tatapan aneh

"Umm.." jawabku dan mengangguk

"Kau mau lihat?" tanyaku dan menyerahkan buku catatan kecil yang selalu aku taruh di saku depan celananku. Yunho mengambil buku itu dan membacanya

**About the time when the sun set my footsteps took me**

**Opening my eyes to a place I thought I had forgotten**

**Whether I still have some hatred towards you **

**I want to be free now**

**I believe time would solve everything**

**Was that in itself a foolish belief?**

**Now, I want to just go with the flow of things**

**It doesn't matter to you anymore**

Setelah membaca isi dalam buku catatan kecil itu Yunho mengangkat wajahnya dan menatapku

"Bagaimana menurutmu?" tanyaku padanya

"Ini…"

"Iya, tapi itu belum selesai" ucapku dan mengambil kembali buku catatanku dari tangannya

"Awalnya aku tidak ingin melanjutkannya lagi, tapi aku dapat ide sekarang.. biar aku tuliskan" tambahku dan mengambil pena di meja samping ranjang kami lalu menuliskan lanjutan lirik lagu itu. Kurasakan Yunho hanya memperhatikanku dengan tatapannya

"Ini" kuserahkan kembali buku catatn kecilku pada Yunho

**From the start a person like you never existed to me**

**The way I didn't to you**

**Remember one day you'll hurt as much as I did**

**From someone other than myself**

**You'll experience the same pain**

**I'm sorry this is all I can do **

**It's the only way, it can be really**

**For that day to come when I can start over like you**

**For me who can't love you and can't help but hate you**

"Jae…" panggilnya

"Hmmm…"

"Ini…"

"Yun… tadi Jaehan memintaku untuk kembali padanya" aku mulai menceritakannya

"Dan aku menolaknya" lanjutku

"Kau membencinya"

"Sebenarnya aku ingin sekali dapat membencinya, tapi sangat sulit… tapi.. tapi.. bukan berarti aku masih menyukainya, hanya saja membenci orang lain itu ternyata sulit"

"Kau memang terlalu baik Jae" komentarnya

"Setidaknya dia merasakan sakit yang kurasakan saat itu" balasku

"Tidak terlalu baik, tapi baik" lanjutnya dan aku hanya tersenyum menahan tawa mendengar ucapannya

"Dan… setelah semua kejadian ini aku menyadari satu hal…" aku menarik napas dalam

"Suki dayo" ucapku mantap

"Huh?" yunho menatapku dengan wajah terkejutnya

"Kau bilang apa.. tadi Jae?"

"Yunho-ah suki dayo"

"Kau sedang tidak mempermainkanku kan Jae?" tanyanya ragu dan aku menggelengkan kepalaku cepat sambil tersenyum menatapnya

"suki desu.. Jaejoong no koto wa suki desu.. hontou ni.. suki desu" balasnya dan memeluk tubuhku

"Hhhmmmm.." gumamku merasakan kehangatan tubuhnya

"Tapi Jae... Kenapa tiba-tiba?" ucapnya dan melepaskan pelukan kami lalu menatapku dan aku kembali tersenyum

"Tidak tiba-tiba Yuh, tapi memang aku baru menyadarinya"

"Menyadari.. apa?"

"Kau Yun... Kau yang selalu ada disisiku dan menjagaku, saat aku sedih kau mampu membuatku tertawa dan menghiburku juga.. saat aku bahagia... kau mampu membuat kebahagiaan itu berkali-kali lipat. Saat kau pergi sendiri dari Tokyo Tower tadi aku menyadari bahwa aku tidak bisa jika tanpamu Yun, aku lemah dan tidak berdaya… kekuatanku dan keberanianku sudah kau genggam seutuhnya dan kini… hatiku.. semuanya sudah kau ambil… Aku... Aku mencintaimmu Yun" air mataku mulai menetes lagi, entahlah... Aku selalu lemah jika bersamanya

"Jae-ah… kau tidak tahu seberapa besar kebahagiaan yang kau berikan padaku sekarang"

"Suki dayo" hanya kata ini yang dapat aku katakan sekarang

"Suki desu"

Yunho terus memeluk tubuhku dengan tangan kekarnya.. kehangatan yang tidak akan pernah aku lepaskan dan berikan pada orang lain, hanya aku saja.. rasa cinta Yunho hanya milikku seorang

"Jae.." Yunho melepaskan pelukan kami dan menatapku lembut

"Hmmm.." aku membalas tatapan mata musangnya

Wajahnya mendekati wajahku, terus mendekat dan semakin mendekat hingga kurasakan bibir kenyalnya menyentuh bibirku lembut. Ciuman pertamaku dengannya, setelah 9 tahun aku megenalnya inilah perasaan yang paling indah yang pernah aku rasakan ketika bersama Yunho. Perasaan cinta dan dicintai

Ciuman Yunho semakin dalam dibibirku, dia memaksaku untuk membuka mulutku perlahan dan memasukan lidahnya kedalam mulutku, Yunho mendorong tubuhku perlahan hingga terjatuh diranjang bersamanya yang berada diatasku. Aku pernah memimpikan hal ini tapi.. rasanya ini jauh lebih dari yang aku bayangkan

"Yun…-ah" desahku setelah kurasakan tidak ada lagi udara dalam ruang di dadaku

Seperti mengerti dengan maksudku Yunho segera melepaskan ciumannya di bibirku dan beralih menuju leherku. Yunho terus menciumi leherku menuju jakunku dan menjilatinya dengan lembut. Aku tidak tahan ini terlalu menyenangkan, aku seperti sedang berada diatas awan

Sedangkan Yunho seperti tidak memikirkan apapun, ia terus saja menciumi setiap sudut di leherku hingga menjalar kepundak ku. Kurasakan tangan hangatnya mulai menjurus masuk kedalam bajuku dan berusaha melepas kancingnya satu-persatu hingga tubuhku terlihat jelas di hadapannya. Ciumannya mulai turun menuju dadaku, kurasa saat ini sudah tidak ada lagi celah berwarna putih di leherku karena tanda merah yang Yunho berikan disana

"Yun.. ak.. aku-" ucapanku tetap tepotong karena kenikmatan yang aku rasakan

Seperti tersadar, Yunho segera melepaskan ciumannya ditubuhku dan kembali menatapku dengan wajah khawatir

"Jae-ah.. gomen ne, aku.. aku" Yunho menundukkan wajahnya

"Yun.." aku menyentuh wajahnya dengan kedua tanganku dan mengangkatnya perlahan dengan tetap menatapnya lembut

"Tidak perlu khawatir seperti itu"

"Tapi.. aku tadi memaksamu.."

"Kau tidak memaksaku Yun, aku juga ingin melakukannya.. aku ingin menyerahkan diriku seutuhnya padamu, tapi.. Yun, bolehkah jika kita melakukannya setelah aku merasa siap?" tanyaku ragu

"Tentu saja Jae, aku tidak mau memaksamu.." jawabnya dan kembali memeluk tubuhku

Sikap Yunho tidak pernah berubah bahkan Yunho semakin memperhatikanku dan melindungiku, aku selalu merasakan cinta dan kasih sayang dalam setiap setuhan dan ucapannya.. tidak pernah sekalipun aku melewatkan hari tanpa merasakan kebagiaan yang diberikan oleh Yunho… walaupun dia harus menunggu sampai 3 bulan untuk kesiapan hati dan jiwaku.. ketulusan cinta yang diberikan Yunho padaku membuatku tidak bisamenolaknya dan.. dengan senang hati aku meneyerahkan seluruh diriku padanya

Rasa cinta seperti ini adalah yang pertama dan yang terakhir bagiku, walaupun Yunho bukan orang pertama tapi bagiku dialah yang pertama yang mampu masuk kedalam hatiku sedalam ini tanpa aku bisa mengeluarkannya dan menguncinya selamanya… aku akan selalu menjaga rasa cinta ini hingga tiba saat aku harus melepaskannya bersama nyawaku

'Suki dayo' kata ajaib yang mengubah hidupku

-End-

O)

Gomen :: Sorry

Arigatou :: Thank you

Hontou ni :: Really

Baka :: Stupid

Hai :: Yes

Sakyuu :: Thanks

Oyasumi :: Sweet dream

Ohayou :: Morning

Ie :: Nope

Doita :: Your welcome

Soka :: I see

Suki desu :: I love you

*bows

Sankyuu… Arigatou na

Buat yang sudah mampir dan baca fic ini tunjukkan dirimu please, karena Jaehan cuman mau tahu berapa orang yang sudah baca ff ini


End file.
